Drowning on Air
by silent.symphonies
Summary: You didn’t ask to meet Chad Dylan Cooper. You didn’t ask to fall in love with him. You didn’t ask for your mom to separate you from him. You didn’t ask for your heart to break.But you did ask to be with him forever. Revamped for angels.02.music!


Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever, own SWAC in my life, but I can dream

"**Use me as you will…Pull my strings just for the thrill… And I know I'll be okay, Though my sky's are turning gray" – Your Guardian Angel… Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

You pull open the familiar door and glance around the room. You're at the School of theCreative and Performing Arts on a summer scholarship. Your mom checks in every night as you sneak away from your shared dorm room and into his. You smile briefly at this thought as you enter the classroom.

You notice him instantly, but you walk by without another thought. Tawni is next to you babbling about some useless nonsense and Portlyn is walking a safe distance from her. You take your seat and watch as he starts his lecture.

"You all should have picked your monologues already…" He starts, but all you can think about is how much you want to kiss those lips again; and you squirm in your seat at the thought.

"Miss Monroe, your monologue please" He says locking eyes with you. You instantly blush and start to recite the passage from Romeo and Juliet. He stares at you intently and you fumble for your next line as you turn away.

"Eye contact, Miss Monroe." He says after you finish. "Oh, and I want to see you after class" He adds in as your mind drifts off onto what you think might happen after class.

"Miss Tyler" He says as you drift off into the deep corridors of your mind staring intently at him.

You remember distinctly the first time you saw him here. He was America's bad boy sent to teach a workshop for the first session at your prestigious summer camp. You know that they're giving him the same treatment that they gave Shane Grey last year; when he returned to Camp Rock because of his behavior, in order to get in touch with his roots. That was what he was doing now, returning to the place that made him a star.

But you knew that the minute he laid eyes on you that you were screwed. He was well presented on the outside, but you saw through his façade and most importantly through his clouded eyes. He was egotistical and superficial, but that was just a portion of who he really was. That night was the first night that he had offered his 'special help' and you couldn't help but remember what had come next.

The minute you entered the room you were slammed up against the wall by him. You tried to fight him off, but he was stronger. And as his lips brushed upon yours you realized how wrong this was, but you couldn't stop. You couldn't stop, because you knew that you needed him and that you couldn't live without him.

So, as the class goes on you stare at him with the upmost precision, ready to pounce. You wait as the classroom empties and you're still left in there. He smiles at you beckoning you to come closer, and you obey. As you gather your books and stuff them in your bag you walk forward to see him, dropping the bag at his feet.

"Sonny, you have to stop looking at me that way" He says reprimanding you, but you just take it with a grain of salt, knowing the real meaning behind it.

"God, Sonny do you know what it's like seeing you like that?" He asks and you pause thinking to yourself, yes Chad, yes I know how it feels.

"Do you know what it's like you want to kiss you right there and then, but know that you can't because the entire class is watching" You hear him say exasperated.

Before you know it you're making out and you can't stop yourself. He pushes your buttons on overdrive and you scan the classroom. Your eyes land on the clock; you know he has another class to teach. You're aware that you also have another class to attend too, but you can't bear to pull apart.

"I have to go" You say staring into his gray eyes. They're filled with smoke, hiding all of the pain that he's been through.

"Let me at least write you a note" He pleads, feeling guilty that he's pulled you away from your studies.

You take the note in your hand and walk numbly away from him. All of your emotions are gone just as fast as they came. And you know that you truly love him and that nothing's going to change about that.

A month passes by before you're both caught. Your mom called twice that night. You picked up the first time, but neglected to bring your cell phone with you to Chad's dorm. That's when everything really started to fall apart. Tawni picked up the phone and told your mom that you never spent a night in your dorm room. Your mom panicked and called the School. Your dorm adviser found you sleeping in Chad's bed.

Your mother was furious with you, how could you act like that. "How could you have sex with a 20 year old" she screamed! How could you lie to her like that!

Your mom tells you to pack your things that you can't stay at camp anymore. And you cry even harder at the thought of leaving Chad Dylan Cooper. But you know that you have to, so you sneak into your room and pack your bags. You try to sneak out to see Chad once more, but your mother was standing outside the door waiting.

A week goes by before he ends his workshop three weeks early. You know that he left because of you, and it pains you to think that it was your entire fault. A week later he leaves a message on your phone and you start to cry again.

"Sonny…Sonny, Sonny, Sonny" His theatrical voice fills your ears.

"Sonny…I love you…God, pick up your phone. I'm sorry…" He says and his voice cracks slightly at the end.

"I love you…I just…it's just…I…I love you dammnit. I just…I miss you…" He says, his voice getting angry and then softening. The next thing you hear is his sobbing on the phone.

That was it. That was his whole message. Then you realize that that was the first time that he said he loved you. You can't take it anymore; you run to the bathroom and swallow a handful of pills. Causing your pain to stop because you no longer carry the weight of your secret relationship.

Your mother finds your dead body on the floor of the bathroom. On instinct she calls 911. They rush you to the hospital and pronounce you dead. The police check your phone and see Chad's message. When your mom finds out she's shocked, she didn't expect you to actually have found someone you truly loves you when you were only 16. She had believed that teens only found puppy love, but what would she know? You were the product of a one night stand, your father never loved you, or your mother.

You had your funeral three days later. To your surprise your mom invited Chad. If that wasn't shocking enough Chad actually came. He stood right next to your mother and kept a straight face the whole time. Your mom held on tight to his hand and sobbed into his shirt. You wondered what he was thinking, but you never gave it much thought.

"I'm sorry" Your mother said to Chad after the burial.

"I know how much she meant to me and I can hardly imagine what her death must have done to you." He nods his head in understandment, but doesn't utter a single word.

That night Chad committed suicide. It was the breaking news of every gossip show and website. Someone from the School of the Creative and Performing Arts let on about the two of you. Everyone reported that, "It was a sad ending, almost like Romeo and Juliet."

You didn't ask to meet Chad Dylan Cooper.

You didn't ask to fall in love with him.

You didn't ask to get caught.

You didn't ask for your mom to separate you from him.

You didn't ask for your heart to break.

You didn't think you would ever commit suicide because of him.

You didn't ask for him to commit suicide because of you.

But you did ask to be with him forever.

**Please review…This is a revamped version of the first one reposted for Andie AKA angels.'s birthday…which being a sucky friend who you text all the time didn't have time to do in October. I LOVE YOU…lol**

**Silent. symphonies**


End file.
